The unfairness of man
by SignoraSnape
Summary: One student thinks about the Uunfairness of what people do to creatures they think are worth less than themselves and in the end comes to the conclusion that people are all the same, some worse than others but you have no chance to be different


Why do they do that?

Content:

A peak into the dada-class of a girl that can not understand the cruelty of human beings

Warning:

a little angst

Disclaimer:

It´s a shame, but I do not own the wizarding world. All of it belongs to J.

Today was the day. The day in which she would have her first defense against the dark arts class of the year. She did not like the subject. All of her classmates found it totally cool and liked it but for her it was a nightmare. Having to see what other people were able to do if they sold their soul, seeing what monsters were out there, it was horrible and today only the idea of it killed her appetite. She did not eat breakfast and no lunch, her stomach churning at the prospect of being filled. So she felt weak and unsettled as she entered the dark classroom. Why did the castle have to be so old that the windows were so small and why did the teachers like the dimness of candles so much? It gave her the creeps. And then the teacher announced the topic of the lesson. "Overcome your fears as today we will fight a boggart." Overcome your fears. The subject in itself was what she feared. And the giant squid. Maybe that one was even scarier than the dark arts.

All of her classmates were happy, clapping their hands and saying that the lesson would be great, that they would have fun while learning something useful. How can one have fun while being confronted with his innermost fear? Unbelievable how dumb some people could be!

And then they stood in line, she tried to stay in the back, maybe it would take so long that she would not have to participate. Everybody was laughing at the hilarious pictures the others would come up with. A spider with roller blades, a teacher in the dress of a grandmother. How could they imagine such things?

And then it was her turn. The Boggart was big and scary. It was coming nearer every second. Shaking with fear she held her wand up, directing it directly at the menacing figure. "Something funny. Think of something funny." She could hear the words of her teacher but the blackish thing was so gruesome it made her shudder. Taking a deep breath she concentrated on the image in her head. She tightened her grip and then with a flourish of her hand she shouted: "Riddiculus!" And there it was the giant squid sitting in the middle of the desert, wearing flip-flops at every tentacle, big sunglasses on top of the non existing nose and a hat with flowers on his head. It was absolutely hilarious. The boggart, walking uncoordinately through the sand that was under his tentacles, looking for some water, a place to wet his feet, but there was nothing, not a single ounce of liquid, only sand. Desert wherever you looked. The students were laughing so hard, that some were actually lying under the tables holding their stomachs. The squid felt really uncomfortable so he started his journey into the wardrobe. But he had not thought of the sandals and with every step he took toward his aim he did not only make a strange noise but would through the sand into himself at the same time. Half way into the wardrobe it became too annoying for the boggart to stand and he tried to take of the shoes but as he managed to take one of and put the tentacle back into the sand he burned his skin so bad he had to hobble along with one foot less. Now even the teacher could not stave of his laughter and the whole room broke out into hysterics. But she could not even think of laughing. Yes she was afraid of the giant squid and yes she fought the boggart an evil creature, but wasn´t she evil as well, letting the poor creature feel so bad and even hurt it? How can people think that this is funny? In the end the creature found his way into the wardrobe and shut himself inside. She felt bad. All the others had stopped the attack but nobody had been able to get the creature to flee. "Wonderful", did she hear the voice of her teacher, he was proud of her she did what he wanted all of them to accomplish and all the others would have been happy if they would have managed to do what she did, but she felt empty and sad. How can it be wonderful? Hurting another creature so much that it locks itself away in the darkness, away from the world. The poor thing did not deserve such treatment. With tears in her eyes she left the room. She did not notice the looks of her classmates or the request to stay from her teacher. She needed to leave, maybe it would be better living with the muggles. Away from all those dark magicians and their horrible mistreatment of beings that were not necessarily human but at least feeling and breathing creatures that had a right to live. She left the castle and its grounds, never looking back.


End file.
